Entre quatre murs
by Zimra David
Summary: Un matin ordinaire pour Kate Beckett, seulement les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... CASKETT OS


Salut à tous !

Je rejoins les auteurs du fandom Castle :D En espérant être à la hauteur.

Je vous dis bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Entre quatre murs**

* * *

Beckett émergea de son sommeil, encore plongée dans les dernières brides de son rêve Elle s'étira et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir pour de bon. La lumière qui régnait dans la chambre lui fit cligner encore une ou deux fois des yeux tandis qu'elle se redressait.

Le soleil cognait à l'extérieur du loft, et il illuminait la pièce. Les draps immaculés semblaient encore plus blancs sous ses rayons, et le corps de la jeune femme se retrouvait agréablement réchauffé. _Le meilleur réveil dont on puisse rêver_… pensa la jeune femme. Elle se retourna, et fut surprise devant la place vide qu'elle trouva à côté d'elle. Beckett fronça les sourcils et parcouru la pièce du regard. Remarquant qu'elle était définitivement seule, la jeune femme fit la moue. Elle aurait bien aimé se réveiller aux côtés de son écrivain préféré, mais comme souvent ces derniers temps, il avait du se lever dans la nuit pour aller assouvir une brusque envie d'écrire. Il lui arrivait d'avoir de l'inspiration à revendre, et il n'était pas rare qu'il passe la nuit à noircir le papier de ses idées. Beckett s'y était habituée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire la profession de son amant. Elle aurait préféré qu'il écrive dans leur lit, afin de rester prêt d'elle mais il lui avait dit que le bruit des touches de son ordinateur portable risquait de la réveiller. Beckett lui avait assuré qu'elle avait un sommeil de plomb, mais Castle ne s'était pas démonté. D'après lui, la voir dormir était un spectacle tellement attendrissant qu'il ne voulait perturber ça pour rien au monde…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Beckett et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait qu'à lui dire que c'était lorsqu'il se levait et la laissait qu'elle risquait de passer une mauvaise nuit. Une petite voix marmonna dans la tête de la détective qu'elle allait saboter le travail de Castle, mais après tout, combien de fois s'était-il retrouver dans ses pattes à l'empêcher d'avancer, sincèrement ? Bon, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais été _réellement_ en rogne contre Castle. Au contraire, sa présence lui avait toujours apporté la bouffée d'air frais dont elle avait toujours eu besoin. Son côté enfantin l'agaçait bien moins que ce qu'elle lui faisait croire, et elle devait admettre que sa vision des choses les avait plus d'une fois aidée.

Une odeur de pain grillé emplit les narines de Beckett et elle se redressa à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

« Chaud devaaant ! »

Castle venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli de petit-déjeuner. D'après la fraîcheur de son visage, il n'avait pas passé toute la nuit devant un écran d'ordinateur. Ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était levé uniquement pour aller lui préparer de quoi manger à son réveil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de reconnaissance alors que l'écrivain s'installait à côté d'elle en posant précautionneusement le plateau devant la jeune femme. Il était si mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus de bébé qui pétillaient de malice…

« Castle… C'est trop… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne trouvant pas les mots. Il pouvait être tellement romantique lorsqu'il le voulait ! Il avait pensé à tout, et avait même déposé une petite fleur à côté de sa tasse de café…

« Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet aux femmes ! » lança l'écrivain en adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur à Beckett.

Cette dernière éclata de rire et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kate avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, c'est adorable. »

Le visage de Rick s'illumina à son tour et il sembla se détendre. Comme s'il pensait que sa surprise aurait pu déplaire à sa compagne. Après un moment de vie commune, il restait tellement incertain quant à ses petites attentions envers Beckett, et cette dernière trouvait ça amusant et mignon. Cette petite ride qu'elle voyait apparaître sur le front de son partenaire quand il était inquiet, et la façon dont il la fixait avec ses yeux bleus presque apeurés, alors qu'il guettait sa réaction. Elle arrivait encore à se demander comment il pouvait douter du fait qu'elle soit touchée. Décidément, Castle restait quelqu'un de très complexe malgré tout.

« Prend ton temps, je te rappelle que tu es en repos aujourd'hui ! » la réprimanda-t-il alors qu'elle engloutissait goulument un pancake plus gros qu'elle.

Beckett tenta de lui adresser un regard noir, mais la tâche de confiture sur son nez lui ôta toute crédibilité. Rick pouffa avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez, effaçant en même temps la trace de maladresse de sa compagne.

Écoutant les conseils de Castle, la détective fit de son mieux pour manger à une vitesse raisonnable, tout en demandant comment avançait le prochain best-seller de Rick.

« Ah ah ! N'essaye pas de m'avoir, tu ne sauras rien !

-Rick, les aventures de Nikki Heat son basées en _grande partie_ sur ma vie et nos enquêtes…

-Pas que les enquêtes, répliqua Castle avec un regard lubrique qui lui valu une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

-Je ne gâcherai rien en te demandant où tu en es, minauda-t-elle alors.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour mes autres fans, répondit-il en s'affalant sur son oreille, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je reste ta fan numéro un, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

-Non, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Tu sais que je pourrai demander une injonction et avoir accès à ton ordinateur ? lança-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Pas cap ! »

Beckett haussa un sourcil et surprit Castle à pâlir. Elle sourit, satisfaite. Elle _voulait_ les pages du prochain livre de l'écrivain… Après tout, elle avait une journée à passer, et malgré le beau soleil qui se profilait dans le ciel, une journée passée au loft avec Castle la tentait bien. Et quoi de mieux qu'être lovée dans les bras de son homme en parcourant les prochaines aventures de sa nouvelle héroïne ?

Elle devait admettre qu'au début cela l'avait un peu dérouté de lire une histoire basée sur elle, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques lignes. Le talent de Castle et son habilité à narrer une histoire l'avait entraînée et rendue aussi accro qu'elle ne l'avait été avec la série Storm. Elle savait que c'était injuste vis-à-vis des autres fans, mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui après tout…

Un mouvement à côté d'elle la tira de ses pensées. Castle se levait pour rapporter le plateau dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, Beckett sauta sur ses pieds et le suivi, bien décidée à avoir ce qu'elle réclamait. Elle l'aida à rincer la vaisselle, puis se glissa derrière lui alors qu'il passait une éponge sur le plan de travail. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle huma son parfum et ferma les yeux, oubliant momentanément ce qu'elle avait en tête. L'homme se retourna et la cueillie dans ses bras, savourant l'agréable sensation de tenir la femme qu'il aimait contre lui. Il appréciait de plus en plus les réveils à ses côtés, et encore plus leurs jours de congés respectifs…

« Toi, tu essayes de me faire craquer ?

-Allez, Castle… Tu sais tout de mon travail, laisse-moi t'aider dans le tien…

-Ah, je t'aide maintenant ? la taquina-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec une petite voix en lui jetant un regard implorant.

-Tu l'admets enfin ?!

-Je l'ai toujours su, enfin…

-Katherine Beckett, vous pouvez être une telle manipulatrice ! dit-il en riant.

-Allez ! S'il-te-plaît !

-Où sera la surprise dans ce cas ?

-Elle revient au même, que je découvre ton roman maintenant ou dans quelques mois… Je suis juste très impatiente et…

-Et ?

-Curieuse… »

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant et Castle su qu'il allait céder. À vrai dire, il l'avait su au moment où Beckett avait évoqué son livre, un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette femme…

« S'il-te-plaît ? » recommença-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Castle l'attrapa par la taille et se dirigea vers le canapé, où il la déposa délicatement. Il l'embrassa rapidement puis se dirigea vers un tas de feuilles qu'il avait du imprimer la veille. Beckett ne put réprimer son excitation alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, et elle s'installa tout contre lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu me perdras ! lui dit Castle en feignant d'être agacé.

-Pfff ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis un sourire. Castle tendit la main vers le visage de sa compagne et lui écarta délicatement une mèche qui lui barrait les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, puis le jeune homme brisa le silence.

« Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle lui sourit puis se blottit à nouveau contre lui. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte, et elle pouvait entendre le lointain bruit des moteurs des voitures des new-yorkais. Le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère, mais une légère brise soufflait sur l'appartement. C'était une journée parfaite, et elle savait qu'elle en savourerait chaque instant. Elle était bien, et avec Castle. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« C'était une chaude journée d'été. Les thermomètres commençaient à s'affoler et à afficher des températures record pour la saison. Les passants se faisaient rares dans les rues, profitant des coins d'ombre que leur offrait leur jardin, ou bien d'un verre d'eau froide dans leur cuisine. Au septième étage d'un appartement, à l'angle d'une grande avenue, Nikki Heat attendait, étendue sur son lit, le regard vague. La chaleur qui régnait sur la ville était insupportable, mais pas aussi insupportable que son inaction. Elle détestait ne rien faire, et encore plus être tenue à l'écart. Or, c'était ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui lui était imposé. Elle se devait de rester là, étendue, entre quatre murs.

Entre quatre murs.

Entre quatre murs…

Entre quatre murs…

« Mademoiselle Beckett ? C'est l'heure ! »

Beckett ouvrit un œil. Une jeune femme en blouse blanche se tenait devant elle, un gobelet à la main. Son esprit embrumé mit un moment à réagir, mais la jeune femme en face d'elle était patiente. Elle lui sourit et attendit patiemment que Beckett sorte de sa léthargie pour lui tendre le gobelet qui contenait trois gélules.

« Votre séance avec le Dr. Lang est programmée à onze heures. C'est dans une heure ! »

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol et l'infirmière se pencha afin de le ramasser. Elle parcouru la chose du regard puis sourit.

« _Énorme casse-tête_ est mon préféré. Quel auteur, ce monsieur Castle… Et quel homme, aussi ! »

Elle resta un moment rêveuse, puis sembla ramenée à la réalité. Elle vérifia que Kate avait bien avalé tous ses médicaments puis rempli le verre d'eau. La brune l'avala d'une traite sans broncher, les yeux fixés sur le livre que l'infirmière tenait toujours. Cette dernière ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua son monologue.

« C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui mademoiselle. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller dans le parc si le docteur est d'accord. Je pourrai vous y accompagner. Vous verrez, les cerisiers sont en fleur, c'est magnifique. »

L'infirmière sourit puis posa son regard sur Kate. Elle remarqua alors que cette dernière fixait avec insistance son livre, le regard vide. Le sourire de la jeune femme se ternit, et elle rendit le livre à Kate qui sembla se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher des mains. Elle tourna fébrilement les pages usées par des années de lecture, et sembla se replonger dans l'histoire avec une avidité presque dérangeante. L'infirmière sembla hésiter, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre tout en regagnant la porte. C'était une chambre blanche, avec une fenêtre sellée et un lit dans le coin gauche. Sur l'unique table de la pièce, plusieurs livres étaient entassés, avec pour tous le même auteur écrit en lettres capitales : RICHARD CASTLE. Le reste de la pièce était neutre, sans décoration. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait ici, Nina connaissait les dossiers de tous les patients, mais celui de Kate était celui qui l'interpellait le plus. La jeune femme avait été admise dans leur établissement l'année de ses vingt ans, à cause d'une profonde dépression suite au meurtre sauvage de sa mère. Son père avait hésité à la faire interner, puis voyant qu'elle s'enfonçait au fil des mois, il avait pris cette rude décision. Si certains patients passaient par plusieurs stades, Beckett restait neutre et froide à tout ce qui l'entourait. Nina devait avoir entendu sa voix peut-être une fois, ou deux. D'après d'autres infirmières, elle parlait à son thérapeute, mais c'était tout. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps plongée dans les ouvrages de Castle, et l'autre partie à rêver éveillée, trop éloignée de la réalité pour reprendre pieds.

Voyant qu'elle était inutile ici et sachant qu'elle avait d'autres patients à voir, Nina quitta la chambre sans faire de bruits.

Beckett ne sembla pas le moins du monde affectée et continuait de tourner ses pages qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Alors que tout se mêlait dans sa tête, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle entendait à nouveau la voix de Castle, se sentait lovée contre lui alors qu'il lui racontait le prochain Nikki Heat. D'un autre côté, elle voyait aussi les lignes de texte qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux et qu'elle parcourait avidement du regard, comme hypnotisée. Elle était avec lui, de toute façon, et elle le serait toujours. Un sourire étira ses lèvres : oui, elle était avec Castle quoiqu'il arrive. Entre ces quatre murs.

**FIN**

* * *

... Vous êtes toujours là ? Sans envies de meurtre...?

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, puis j'ai vu des personnes l'évoquer sur Twitter alors qu'ils parlaient des scénarios les plus loufoques que Castle aurait pu connaitre. Malheureusement, je ne me rappelle plus qui avait proposé un qui m'a inspiré, et comme la personne qui a tweeté le faisait en anglais, je ne sais pas si elle passera par là... En tout cas, merci à elle (je crois) car ça a rendu cet OS plus clair dans ma tête ! :D

Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Est-ce que je vais me faire rouler sur les doigts et j'abandonne Castle a tout jamais ? J'attends vos impressions ! :D


End file.
